The New World
by RoyallyRed
Summary: If you're not willing to fight and save yourself in this world, who will be? The love of your life is missing. A new friend could mean disaster. Who can she trust? What will she do? (A story about an OC. Like OCs? Great. Don't? Give them a chance. She's not a Mary Sue, I promise.)
1. The Beginning

Authors Note: Hey y'all. This is my first FanFiction- so judge and review in a gentle way please. This story is filled with OCs, but no worries. They'll meet the group eventually.

Prologue:  
She had thought they would grow old together. Sitting on the porch of a simple southern home, in their hand crafted rocking chairs. In a way, the did age with one another. But not in the way they should have. This world, if one could even call it that, was ravaged by undead souls. They fed on the living, there was no hope. But the two of them? They pushed on, just as they always had. This is how they grew old together... Only to perish.

Present:  
It was one of those sweet summer nights in the southern town of Perry, Georgia. A teenage girl and her boyfriend laid in the grass of his fathers field. Stargazing. That was what they loved most and so they did this together. The stars shone brightly and caused the female youths eyes to

Prologue  
She had thought they would grow old together. Sitting on the porch of a simple southern home, in their hand crafted rocking chairs. In a way, the did age with one another. But not in the way they should have. This world, if one could even call it that, was ravaged by undead souls. They fed on the living, there was no hope. But the two of them? They pushed on, just as they always had. This is how they grew old together... Only to perish.

Present:  
It was one of those sweet summer nights in the southern town of Perry, Georgia. A teenage girl and her boyfriend laid in the grass of his fathers field. Stargazing. That was what they loved most and so they did this together. The stars shone brightly and caused the female youths eyes to twinkles. Laying on his side,all the boy could do was watch the glimmering young woman.

"You love them, don't you?" He asked her slowly. She just gave him her signature grin, the one that drove all the boys wild. He scooted closer to her as she pointed out the Big Dipper, her favorite constellation. "Why does that make me feel so safe?" She murmured as she grabbed his hand. Tingles shot through his body and he interlaced their fingers. They both sat up slowly and he put an arm around her as she cuddles closer. She rested her head on his strong, broad shoulders.  
Once more he glanced lovingly at her. He swallowed quickly, and cleared his throat. It was her turn to look at him. "I think.. I think.. Just maybe.." He stammered until she cut him off with a gentle kiss. He broke the kiss and grabbed her shoulders in all seriousness. 'Heck, I'm just gonna spit it out.' He said harshly to himself.  
"I think I love you." It came out in a rushed mess that caused her to giggle. He swore under his breath and peered into her large, doe eyes. They were what had drawn him to her in the first place.

Flashback:  
It had been the second football of their freshman year. It was a home game at Perry County High School, home of the lions. The home side was vividly filled with dark green and black, the schools colors. The score? 21-0, Lions. It seemed he remembered each individual detail. He sat with his friends as he watched his brother, senior quarterback Samuel Smith, score yet another touchdown. He jumped up to cheer, filled with pride. His friends jealously and jokingly teased him, and he blushed.

He went to the concession stand for some nachos, and on the way back he wasn't paying attention and bumped into her. He dropped the nachos, but caught the girl. (This was of course his favorite way of telling people how they had gotten together.)  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He remembered asking. She scoffed, pulled herself free and sashayed off. After that, all bets were off. She had to be his, there were no doubts in his mind.

He came back to his friend, and looked for her in the crowd. He spotted her, pointed at her, and asked if his friends knew who mystery girl was. "Her!?" His best friend, Jacob, laughed. He shook his head. "That's Ivy Wilson. Her sister is a varsity cheerleader. The junior? Allison Wilson? The one Roger is crazy about?" Jacobs twin brother, Jackson, said as Roger elbowed him. "What's not to like about Allison Wilson?" She shrugged in reference to the blonde, curvy girl with big brown eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. What about her sister?" He impatiently asked. "Oh man. She's just as fine as the older one. Can't wait until she's older. She's a freshman like us. She's not a cheerleader however." Roger replied. "Who's is she?" Jackson asked, as if she were land or cattle. "As far as I know, she's free." Jacksons twin brother responded. "Not for long." The boy said, making his way to her. "Dude wait!" Roger called after him. He was headed for trouble.

Ivy casually chatted with her best friend Anna and the drooling boys that surrounded them. Anna was a cheerleader on the JV team, though only a freshman. She was a brunette with big blue eyes and blindingly white smile. Ivy felt plain compared to her. She had long, wavy jet black hair that paired with emerald green eyes. She saw the boy who had almost spilled nachos on her and poked Anna. "That's him." She said in an aggravated whispered. Anna's eyes grew even larger with delight. "He's cute." She squealed. Ivy scoffed again and sat up primly. The boy drew nearer before he arrived and took a seat by Ivy.

"Umm. Hey. I'm sorry about bumping into you earlier." He said coolly. "It's fine."Ivy said quickly before twisting the other way. "I didn't catch your name." He continued to try. "It's Ivy. Ivy Wilson." She spoke crisply. "I'm Chris Smith." At the mention of this, Anna practically jumped in his lap. "Chris Smith? As in, Samuel Smith? THE quarterback?" She chirped happily. He nodded and pushed her gently away. "Well, I'll see y'all later. Bye Ivy." Chris said before retreating back to his friends. Anna prissily laughed. "He's so into me." She giggled. Ivy rolled her eyes and watched Chris for a few minutes as he walked away...

Present:  
"You don't love me." She said, sobering up all seriousness. He looked a little hurt. "Ivy. We've been together for two and a half years. I think I'm starting to." She did her trademark scoff and moved away. "That's BS and you know it." Chris took a deep breath. He swooped her up bridal style as she protested, demanding to be put down. He plopped her into the back of his pick up truck as climbed up with her. She pulled her knees close to her chest and huffed. "I didn't mean to make you mad or scare you. I just said exactly what I was feeling. Like you always tell me to do.'" He said gently. "I didn't think you'd go that far." She sadly whispered. "You don't trust me, do you?" Chris asked, hurt. "I trust you completely. With my life. I just feel.. I don't know." She struggled with the words.

"I think I know how I feel." He finally spoke, and edge in his voice. She looked at him sharply. "I wanna believe you. But you're being a jerk." She snarled. "Why are you getting mad?" He calmly asked. "I'm not. I'm sorry. I think-" her sentence was cut of by a yelp of surprise. 'What was that!?' She thought to herself. The truck shook as something bumped against it. Chris grabbed her wrist protectively. "Shh." He put a finger to his lips.

A moan came from the creature that had shook the truck. Ivy whirled around to see it. She let out a little scream when she saw it. It was a man. But could she even call it that? There was blood rushing down it's face, giant bites taken out of it's skull and shoulder. Then end was here and she knew it.


	2. A Closer Look

A/N:Thank y'all for the reviews, and the criticism has been constructive and helpful :)

Chapter 2:  
"Ugh." Ivy grunted as her axe sliced through the walkers head. The creature fell, and Ivy pulled the axe from it's head. She pushed a dark curl behind her ear and grinned. "I swear, these things are getting harder to kill." The walker had jumped from behind a tree and tackled her, she had almost had been bit.  
She didn't like going on runs alone, but since Chris and Jacob were on a run, Sam and Sabella were on a run, Mianna and Carmen were guarding the camp, and Sasha was dying from a recent bite... It was necessary.  
Chris and his best friend of years, Jacob, were raiding the local hospital, looking medical supplies for the dying Sasha. Sam and Sabella were looking to see if any more survivors were in the area. Ivy however was looking for the basics: food. So far she had a duffel bag full canned goods, some bags of chips, and bottled waters. The bag was getting heavy, a sign it was time to her back to camp. She was lost in the woods though. During the zombie apocalypse.

She sighed and told herself not to panic. If she wasn't back by the time the sun went down, Chris would move heaven and earth to come find her. Chris, she smiled. Ever since that day in the back of the pick up truck, the two of them had been thick as thieves. Who better to spend the apocalypse with than her soulmate?

She pulled her messy, dark curls into a ponytail as sweat dripped down her back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd showered. She shuddered at the thought. She began to continue her journey to find camp.  
Her mind wondered as she traveled on. They had bounced around groups, leaving for various reasons. The first group consisted of about forty people and it was near Atlanta, after the bombing. Those happy days had ended after a large chunk of the group, a family none the less, had left in hopes of finding more family. The chunk had been 27 of the group members. Out of the 13 that remained, 4 of them had been Chris, his best friend Jacob, his brother Sam, and Ivy herself. The others were eventually killed during a camp attack by walkers.

The next group had been small, maybe about ten people. Walkers had ended that after only a few days. The four survivors had found a tiny cabin that they were all grateful for. After clearing out the family of walkers, it had made a lovely "home".

Ivy missed the cabin now. Her mind wanted to drift even further, but was disrupted by the moaning of a nearby walker. Ivy tensed and began to search for it. There it was. When the walker had been a human, it was a female. The monsters long, tangled brown locks framed a gnarled face with cloudy gray eyes. The face looked familiar, but Ivy knew she was over thinking. She quietly put the axe through it's skull and hurried on.  
She surely had been walking for miles at this point as she began to pant and opened a bottle of water from the bag. Her hair was slipping from the pony tail holder, so she readjusted it. She drank half the bottle and before she could stop herself, the rest had been poured all over her. The water was warm, but welcomed. Her eyes squinted against the blazing sun. Surely it was June or July, with this type of Georgia heat. That meant her birthday, May 6th, had passed. So she was 19 now. Huh. It was a miracle she had made it this far.  
She wandered on until she saw something that caught her eye. Was that a prison? Yes, fences surrounded it and everything. 'That would be an awesome camp.' She thought to herself. Maybe someone was already there? Maybe her group could join them. She scurried silently and efficiently towards the prison. What she saw next stopped her dead in her tracks. Another living person! But given his situation, she doubted he would be for long..


	3. Meet Carl

A/N: Super special thanks to a supporter of mine who leaves great and helpful reviews! xsleepyhollowx

Chapter 3:

What to do, what to do. Thoughts flooded his mind. Six walkers surrounded him, three of which he quickly took out with a pistol. They fell to the forest floor, and he noticed he was out of ammo. He swore under his breath and put the gun away while pulling out a knife. The blade easily stabbed through the brain of the first walker. 'Four down, two to go.' He thought. Instead of thinking, he should have been working as two walkers collapsed onto him. He let out a surprised yelp and tried to push them off. They snapped at him, but got no bites in. He was about to die. And even worse, he was doomed to turn into one of these monstrosities.

Bang! A bullet sounded as it pushed through the head of a zombie. Bang! The second was dead. Carl pushed the creatures off and got up slowly. He looked around for his savior. "Dad? Daryl?" He cautiously asked aloud. "Wrong and wrong." A female voice replied. The voice didn't belong to Beth or Maggie. He tensed and slowly turned around to face his heroine. Or villainess, depending on how this went. A teenaged looking girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Gleaming, dark green cat eyes. Her skin was slightly sunburnt from the heat. Her green tank top and shorts seemed to be soaked. Sweat? Water? She took a step forward, the gun that saved him was now aimed at him.

"You're welcome." She said sassily as she slowly walked closer. "Hey, you didn't even give me a chance to introduce myself." He said, teeth gritted.

He watched her as her face softened to his humor. She put the gun slowly down. "What's your name?" She asked, a slight southern accent hung in her melodic voice. "Carl." He replied in an equally southern and charming voice. Her shoulders relaxed and she came closer. She squinted against the unforgiving sun. "18?" She asked. "I think it's closer to twenty, at this point." He replied, sounding unsure. It was almost impossible to know these days. His icy blue eyes met her own emerald green ones. "17?" He guessed. She did her signature scoff, "19, I assume." She sounded offended. Her tone changed from offended to terrified as she screamed when a blood covered walker crashed on top of her. Carl acted quickly and rushed to her. The knife was through it's head before it's mouth even opened to take a bite.

Her eyes widened with fear as he offered her a hand up. She gladly accepted and stood silent for a moment. "You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Her head nodded, but her eyes said a different story. He knew he was screwing up, but what else could he do? He awkwardly stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. He was relieved when her head quickly rested on his chest. When she realized what was happening, she pulled away from  
him and wiped a splatter of blood off her cheek.

"Uhh.. Let me take you back to my camp. You can get cleaned up. Maybe my group will let you stay." He offered. She looked behind her as if waiting for someone. "For now, I suppose I can." She said reluctantly. "Come on, it's just ahead." He pointed at the large building. "The prison?" She asked in awe. He nodded and gave her a grin, then they headed off.


	4. I've Got Ivy On My Mind

A/N: Its a short chapter, I guys. Id love some more reviews to let me know what's good and what could be improved on. Thanks for the continued support :)

Chapter 4:  
Chris gripped his shoulder in pain, the duffel bag loaded with medical supplies was starting to take it's tole on his already weakened shoulders. He had to hurry on, he wasn't sure how much longer Sasha had until she succumbed to her bite. She had been bit on her arm three days ago. That's what happened when you weren't paying attention.  
Jacob jogged along beside him, and they soon stopped for a water break. They opened a bottle and split it between the two of them. Chris bit his lower lip, he was worried about Ivy. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" Jacob asked. Chris nodded.

"Chris, it's not her first run alone. She's the bravest of us all, you know that. You've gotta have more faith in her. If she ain't back by the time we are, you can go after her. Heck, I'll come with you." Jacob reassured him.  
"I'm still worried. What if walkers got her? What if she's bit? Lying somewhere, calling for us? What if someone got her? What if-" Chris began to rant before Jacob slammed hand over Chris's mouth. Jacob made the 'shh' motion to Chris and stood up slowly. He swore under his breath and ducked back down. "There's a heard of them." Jacob mouthed.

Chris and Jacob slowly stood and before the heard saw them, ran towards camp. That was, until a few walkers noticed them and followed after. The rest of the heard took notice and began to chase after. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Chris screamed as he ran.

"Well, it is!" Jacob screamed back. They ran into the woods, and Chris tripped over a root. A male walker waddled close, bent down and opened its jaws. Chris and Jacob screamed simultaneously while Chris wiggled away. He stood up and put a bullet through the monsters head.  
The bullet didn't hit the brain, and the creature crawled back up. "Oh my God!" Jacob screamed, trying to pull his gun out of his waistband. The bleeding zombie came closer until Chris shoved his knife through it's head, ending it  
"That's too close for comfort." Jacob said as he pulled Chris along. Chris mind wasn't on himself, it was on Ivy. 'Oh Ivy, I hope you're alright...' The thought fluttered in his mind. All he cared about, his whole world, was alone. In the woods. And night was coming soon.


	5. Me, Myself and I

A/N: Finally, a longer chapter for you guys! Enjoy my darlings, and as always. Reviews are as good as gold to me :)

Chapter 5:  
"Beth! Open the gate!" Carl yelled. Ivy watched in amazement as a skinny blonde girl pulled out a set of keys, dashed to the gate, let them in, and re-locked the gate. She ran over to hug Carl but froze when she saw Ivy. She backed away slowly and whipped her gun out. "Who is this?" Her voice was sweet and pure southern.

"Beth, this is Ivy. Ivy this is Beth. I found Ivy in the woods, she's gonna stay with us for a little bit." Carl calmed them both. Ivy bristled and stood up straight. The blonde girl smiled. "I'm sorry. My name is Beth. I was just being cautious. Please come in." The young blonde woman said, displaying her "southern hospitality".

Ivy stepped forward and put her hand out. She gave Beth a sugary smile, and Beth returned it with one of her own. Instead of a handshake, Beth wrapped her in a hug. Ivy awkwardly hugged her back, and thought to herself 'Maybe she's not too bad.' Carl grinned as the two girls embraced and pushed them on. "Lets get inside." He smiled.

Ivy took her hair down and followed Carl and Beth to another gate. The young woman nervously fumbled the key. "Here." Carl said, laughing, as he took the keys from Beth. She gave him a grateful grin and patted his shoulder lovingly. Ivy felt herself gag. She wondered is Beth was with Carl. If not Beth, than who? Oh heck, who was she kidding? She has just met him and already wanted to know these things? She smirked and followed the pair into the prison.

"Before we even introduce you to anybody else, honey, I think we better take you to the showers." Beth said sweetly. Carl nodded his consent and Ivy trailed after Beth to the showers. "It's not much, but it's the best we have. There's a little but of shampoo and body wash. No conditioner, sorry sweet pea. And we found some razors and shaving cream last week on a run. You came at a good time, sugar. Help yourself to anything, and here's a towel. I'll see you in a little bit." Beth smiled and waved goodbye to a thankful Ivy. Ivy slowly stepped into the shower area, and removed her blood spattered tank top. She wiggled out of her shorts, and picked a piece of brain matter off them, much to her disgust. She glanced around to make sure she was completely alone before slipping out of her under garments.

She turned on the water, and was supremely pleased when a blast of hot water splatter out. She joyously jumped under the water and washed her hair clean of the outdoors. The body wash smelled like strawberries, a fruit she had always adored. Today was the best day she had had in awhile, no doubting that. Her eyes gleamed when she saw the razors. She hated having hairy legs, but what choice did she have in the zombie apocalypse? Or the after party for the dead, as Sam loved to call it.

After getting cleaned up, the water became cold. She shivered and sat down in the shower. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down. She sighed, how on earth was she enjoying this while Chris and the others fought for their lives? And tried to save Sasha? Oh Sasha. By this point, the girl was probably gone. She sighed again and stood up. If this world had taught her one thing, it was this: look out for yourself,because no one else will do it for you. She wrapped herself in a towel, turned the water off, and marched out of the bathing stall. It was time to toughen up.


	6. Green Eyed Angel

A/N: Enjoy dears. Id love some ideas on where you think I should take this story. Post it in the reviews :)

Chapter 6:  
"What do you mean, ' I met a green eyed angel in the woods and now she's back at camp'!?" Glenn Rhee screamed at an already agitated Carl. He had just told Daryl, Glenn and his father about Ivy. Rick, his father, stood up slowly and put his hands on the shoulders of his son. "What exactly did you say? What happened?" His wise and southern voice asked. Carl took a deep breath and explained how he had met a girl in the woods, she had saved his life, and in return he had saved hers. "She was covered in guts and blood. How could I leave her alone in the woods?" Carl asked, sounding harsh with every word he spoke.

" A green eyed angel, huh?" Daryl, Carl's second father figure, smiled at the young man. Carl blushed. "She's pretty, I guess. But I never said anything about a green eyed angel." He glared at Glenn. Glenn's wife, Maggie, sat beside him and laughed. "Beth's already met her, and I would love to as well." Her kind voice spoke. "I don't want to throw too much on her at once. She's in the showers, getting cleaned up. Then we can all sit down and talk." Carl said, sounding skeptical that they would follow his orders.

Carl stood up and left, in pursuit of Ivy. He made his way to the showers and saw her just outside of them, wrapped in an orange towel. Beth was beside her, and handed her some clean clothes. "Here darling. I hope they fit." Beth gave her a kind smile. Ivy dodged back into the showers as popped out a few minutes later.

"Hi." She said to him, her voice sounding cold and distant. She was wearing a light blue tank top and tan shorts. She had a large cut on her leg. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "Fine. Just cut myself while shaving." She paused and thought about what she had just said. "That feels so normal and wonderful to say." She giggled. Her laugh was music to his ears. Happiness and found far and few times in between.

"Lets get you a bandaid for that or something."Carl said as he have her his signature grin. "I'm fine, thank you." She smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shower area and into the kitchen. "Carol. Can you please find a me a bandaid?" Carl asked. "Sure!" A kind voice called from somewhere far aways. A woman with short, spiky gray hair stepped out from behind a wall. She came over to Carl and Ivy. Her gray-blue eyes smiled just as much as her mouth did. "Who is this?" Carol asked Carl. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "I can introduce myself, thank you." She said to Carl. She turned to Carol and gave her a sweet smile.

"My name is Ivy. Ivy Wilson." Carol smiled and spoke "My name is Carol Peletier. It's nice to meet you. Do you have a group, honey?" Carol asked, concerned. "Yes ma'am. Carl just took me in for a little bit to help me out." Ivy explained. "Well, here's a bandage. You can sit over there and put it on. Then we'll get you a bite to eat." Carol smiled politely. Ivy took the bandage, thanked Carol, and went to sit at a table, out of earshot.

"Just brought her in for a little bit, huh?" Carol asked Carl, giving him an all-knowing look. "Well, I-" he stammered. "If you were smart, you wouldn't let her go back out there. And for more than one reason." Carol gave him a friendly wink and nudged him toward Ivy with her shoulder. Carl swatted her attempt away, but felt his face go hot. Was he blushing? No way! He thought to hisself. Feelings were not something that controlled his life. He thought logically and with his mind. Unless thinking involved a green eyed angel...


	7. Breathless

Chapter 7:

"Are you ready to leave?" Carl asked Ivy. Ivy looked up in surprise. "Umm yeah. I suppose I am." She said. Carl nodded and led her out of the prison. They reached the final gate and he handed her a bag. She peered inside; there was a water bottle and some chips. "Thank you. For everything." She said, leaning forward to hug him. "You're welcome." He gave her his sweet grin and opened the gate for her. She made her way into the woods, focused on finding Chris and the others.

Should she head east? That seemed to be where she had come from. But then again, the south also looked familiar. She concentrated as she made her way through the forest. Suddenly, a small group of walkers pulled her out of fantasy land. She struggled to pull her gun, but quickly shot a male walker. Not quick enough, however. One of the monsters female companions crept behind Ivy and took a big bite out her shoulder. She screamed in pain, another walker came, biting her leg. She fell to the forest floor and felt her life leaving her. "Chris! Chris! Help! Carl! Oh my-!" She cried, only until one of the zombies took a bite of her mouth. She faded out of consciousness, her mind racing.

'Carl. Why would you let this happen!?' Her mind screamed.

"Aghhhh!" Ivy sat up in bed, soaked in sweat. She gasped for air and began to cry. "Where am I!?" She yelled. Where were the walkers that only moments ago were eating her alive?

She looked around, and noticed she was on the bottom of a set of bunk beds. The top bunk creaked, and a young man dropped down. He rushed to her, "Ivy? What's wrong?" He whispered in a hushed tone, the southern twang in his voice poking through. "Carl!?" She gasped, throwing herself into his arms. He was shocked, but comforted her and rocked her back and forth anyways.  
"And then... They just bit me. And I was leaving.. And you weren't there, and I just-" Ivy attempted to explain her nightmare to Carl. He sighed and patted her back awkwardly. "It was all just a bad dream. You're still at the prison. We're sending a group out soon to find the others who were with you. It's all okay." He soothed. She took a deep breath and laid back down on the bed. "Chris wasn't there either. He always said he'd save me. ALWAYS. And he didn't. He wasn't there." Her eyes teared up.

"Who's Chris?" Carl quickly asked. "My boyfriend. He wasn't there. I was scared and- oh who am I kidding. That's bound to happen to me one day. Might as well prepare for the end now." She scowled. Carl's face dropped at the mention of a boyfriend, but for now he needed to help her. "Go back to bed. It'll all be better in the morning. I promise." He gave her his sweet grin, and she took yet another deep breath. She gave him a weak smile.

Her eyes were gleaming from the tears, and her hair was pressed onto her face with sweat. He stared in awe before slowly leaning in closer. Her breath caught, and she dared not to exhale. He pushed a tendril of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He gently wiped a tear off her cheek and pushed her softly back onto the bed. She stiffened, unsure of how to feel. He covered her back up with a thin blanket and went back to his bunk, without another word. He fell asleep again, his heavy breathing sounding throughout the cell.

As for Ivy? She was breathless.


	8. Welcome The New Girl

A/N: xsleepyhollowx, your continued support is awesome. Thank you. The chapter you're about to read is dedicated to you. Thanks :)

Chapter 8:

"The camp is a cabin. We were so lucky to find it, except for the family of walkers inside. We removed them, and made ourselves at home." Ivy explained to Carl the next morning. She, Carl and Beth sat at a table in the make shift prison kitchen. Ivy looked down at her bowl, and assumed the gunk she was consuming was oatmeal.

"I told my father and the others about you yesterday. You'll have to meet them all, of course. And they'll decide if we help you or not." Carl stumbled on the words, not wanting to offend her. "Alright." She nodded her consent. A tall man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward. "Hi. My name is Rick. I'm the leader of this group." The man stuck his hand out to Ivy. "I'm Ivy." She stated and stood up. "I hear that y'all need to make sure I'm not dangerous?" Her tone accusatory. "It's a precaution we take with everyone." Rick replied with a steady voice.

Ivy scoffed. "Alright. Who all must I meet?" Rick sighed and began to speak. "Y'all. This is Ivy, Carl found her in the woods yesterday after she saved his life. We took her in for a night, and we might let her stay. Permanently. And maybe if he can locate her group, they'll be staying as well." Rick spoke. "What do y'all think?"

"She's got my vote. Y'all, she's really just a sweetheart." Beth said, sounding brave and sure of herself. "She's polite and kind. Not dangerous at all. Let her stay." Carol spoke up. "How do we know she, and or her group, aren't just like the governor?" Glenn asked with caution, not wanting to offend anyone. "We were in the woods. I was surrounded, by six walkers! If she hadn't of shown up, I would be dead. Or worse." Carl came to Ivy's defense. "She's just a girl. What's the worst she could do?" Daryl spoke, his accent obvious. Ivy felt uncomfortable with them arguing the matter in front of her, but remained silent.

Rick analyzed and listened to all the opinions. "I think" he began "we have a new member. And hopefully, we can find her group." Beth cheered and ran to give Ivy a hug. Ivy gladly accepted and muttered her thanks to everyone. Carol patted her shoulder before wandering off again. Everyone disappeared and went on with their day, leaving Carl, Rick and Ivy alone. "We'll need you to pull your weight. Start taking shifts at the guard towers, watching for anything strange. Maybe doing fence duty to take the number of walkers down?"Rick said.

"Sure. I'd love to help in anyway I can." She smiled. "Great. You and Carl have the first watch, in Tower 2." Rick smiled as well, and left. Ivy turned to face Carl. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, all the way to Tower 2 for guard duty.


	9. The Old World

A/N: Short chapter. Developing the relationship between Carl and Ivy. Mentioning Chris a lot. Drama time ;)

Chapter 9:

"Thu gather around the east gate. Why? I have no clue. It's a miracle those gates haven't collapsed yet." Carl sighed as he explained what was going on to Ivy. She nodded, they were sitting up in the guard tower. She had never been a fan of heights, but this felt different. She looked down, and thought she was going to throw up. She didn't, and looked away as she took a deep breath. "I hate heights. But I loved roller coasters." Ivy bursted out. "Huh?" Carl laughed, confused.

"I just wanna talk. And never stop. Out in the cabin, the woods.. If you're not silent, you're dead. Here, I feel I can talk. I only wish Chris was here. He'd hold me close and say, 'Ivy, I love you more than all the stars in the sky.' We'd talk. For hours. Like we used to do before the world ended." Ivy said dreamily. Carl stiffened and moved slightly away from her. "I hate roller coasters. They're so unsafe. Easy way to die, ya know?" Carl said, continuing the conversation. "I miss nail polish." Ivy said randomly. Carl laughed and replied, "I miss video games."

He turned to face her, his ice blue eyes piercing her soul. Her heart rate picked up and she transferred her thoughts to Chris. Oh Chris. Her Chris. His warm, brown eyes. His sweet and gentle smile. His curly blonde hair. The way he held her hand, their fingers interlocked. The way he kissed her, and sent tingles through her. The way on summer nights they'd gaze at the stars and talk about what they wanted from life. She missed that the most. The freedom to do something peaceful like that. He promised her the world, and did the best he could to live up to his promise. He kept her save above all others, even his own brother! He let her have the sleeping bag while he shivered in the winter winds. And yet, his heart stayed warm. She smiled, her mind drifting off.

Carl watched her. He admired her bravery, the way she had saved him. Beth could never do that. He admired her ferocity. The way she stood up to even his father. He loved her eyes, the way they sparkled. And yet? He had only known her for a day. She looked at him, looking at her, and blushed. "I.. If we find your group, do you think y'all will stay?" Carl asked. Ivy mulled over the thought in her mind. "If that's what Chris wants, then that's what we'll do." Ivy said, defending Chris even when it wasn't necessary.

"What if he demands you leave?" Carl raised a skeptical eyebrow. Ivy sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, lying her head down. "Then I suppose.. I leave."


	10. Moving On

Chapter 10:

The familiar face of the walker startled him, and he let out a scream. He put a bullet through her head, and moved closer to the camp. He froze on his way there, and back peddled. There, lying dead with a pool of blood rushing from the head wound, was the walker form of Sasha. He bent down and pushed it onto it's side. Her once blue eyes were now white and cloudy. Her long, wavy blonde hair was turning gray and was matted. He put her face down and moved on.

He busted down he door of the cabin, motioned for Jacob to follow, and called out. "Hello? Mianna? Carmen?" A walker popped out and reached for him, until a bullet ran through it's skull. He looked closer. It was Mianna. Her eyes were empty and he knew her soul was gone. Jacob kneeled beside her. "Oh Mianna.." He muttered, pulling her into his arms. The monster gurgled and reached up to bite an unexpectant Jacob. Chris jumped on her head, brain matter and gore spraying everywhere. Jacob slowly stood up, gasping for air. "Are you okay?" Chris asked, worried. Jacob nodded and composed himself.  
They slowly made their way back to what had once been the bathroom of the cabin. Chris slowly opened the door, and there was Carmen. She looked up, eyes wide.

"Chris! Jacob!" She sprung up and into their arms. All three embraced before Carmen explained what had happened. "Sasha.. She died. And we were getting ready to put her out. Then, she woke up, and bit Mianna before I could do anything. Mianna cried for help, but I.. I.. Just ran and hid. Like a coward." Carmed said as tears streamed down her face. Jacob held her close and hushed her. "It's all okay now." He whispered. Chris looked over at Mianna's dead body. The bites on her neck, arm, and torso were terrible. Her face: unrecognizable. Her once short, brown hair was now covered in her own brain matter. Chris felt himself gag, and soon vomited on the cabin floor. Carmen looked away in disgust, while Jacob patted his back.

"Did Sam and Sabella ever come back?" Jacob asked. Carmen shook her head. "Ivy!? Where is she!?" Chris looked up, shocked. Carmen backed away, "She never came back." Chris shook his head. "She has to be here. Somewhere. She's alive." Jacob slowly approached him. "Chris, I don't know if-" Jacob stopped when Chris gave him a death glare. "We can't stay here. We need to move on. Find Sam. Sabella. Ivy. We've gotta keep moving." He said. They packed their few belongings, and began to leave. "Wait!" Carmen cried out. "What about.. About.. Their bodies?" She shuddered. "We don't have time. We have to.. Leave them." Chris said solemnly. "We can't do that." Jacob said. Carmen clung to his arm and nodded. "We have to." Chris said sadly. The three moved away from their home, and everything they knew. All in hopes of Chris finding his love...


	11. Reminisce

A/N: I'm beginning to feel like Ivy is very much a Mary Sue. (For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a term for a female character that the author makes seem typical, perfect and all around flawless.) This is NOT the type of character I had planned on developing Ivy into. ( Although who else could look so good in the apocalypse other than Ivy? Just kidding guys :) )Let me know if you have and comments and or ideas on the topic.  
Also, this chapter will mainly be a fluff one. It shows Carl's emotions, a more vulnerable side of him. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you for the continued support. Y'all are the best :)

Chapter 11:

Guard duty had been uneventful, just as Carl had expected. He enjoyed talking to Ivy, about everything it seemed. The way they used to live, the people they used to know, the way they wanted to live now. The more he got to know her, it also seemed he was meeting Chris as well. Her eyes lit up at the mention or thought of him. She'd smile like crazy as she talked about him. Carl couldn't blame her, Chris sounded like a great guy. No wonder he had a girl like Ivy. However, where did this put his relationship with Ivy? What even relationship was that? He assumed they had a newly formed friendship, and for now that was fine with him. Still, her eyes floated through his mind constantly... They seemed to be the gateway to her soul. The soul of his green eyed angel. His? No no. He had to stop these thoughts. She belonged to Chris, even though it pained him.

His father had planned on sending a search party for Ivy's group tomorrow. He hoped for her sake they would find them, but there were no guarantees. Ivy was off chatting with Beth, the two had hit it off immediately. Ivy was even moving her things into Beth's cell, which slightly upset him. Then again, sooner or later people would give them suspicious looks and question him. He wondered if he had scared her away last night. The tears streaming down her face broke his heart. He could tell she was genuinely upset last night, as she had cried herself to sleep. She muttered Chris's name in her sleep, much to his displeasure. Regardless, he was her boyfriend and he made her feel safe. If that was what it took to calm her then, then that was that.

Carl thought to himself, 'What if her group comes and none of us get along? What if they take Ivy and leave? But why would they do that? We have a great camp. It keeps is safe and makes us feel good. But then.. What if they went back to the cabin she had mentioned?' He shook his head, banishing the thoughts from his cranium. He took a deep breath and decided her needed some fresh air. He went outside, wondering aimlessly around. He went over to the grave site of his mother, sitting by the cross that marked her memorial. He looked up at the sky, thinking about her. He could barely remember what she looked like. He was so glad he had grabbed the picture from the cafe with Michonne all those years ago. A cool, summer breeze flittered around him as a single tear dropped from his eye. He wiped it away, reminiscing over the old days he had with her.

He remembered their final moments together, the way he has ended her life. The way her eyes held a blank stare. That had been the moment he knew she was gone. His heart ached as he trembled. "Oh mom. I miss you so much." He sighed silently. What would she think of Ivy, the girl who saved his life? Judith, the daughter she never knew? Rick, and the changed man he had become? Even Carl himself, and the man he'd grown to be. He knew in that moment the one thing she would be. And that was proud.


	12. Daryl Approves

A/N: Finally, a long chapter like you guys have been asking for! :) let me know what y'all think. P.S. The new cover photo is how I imagine Ivy, so y'all have an idea as well

Chapter 12:

Ivy awoke to the gentle sound of Beth humming. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Morning sleepyhead." Beth said, giggling. Ivy smiled and got out of bed. She grabbed a brush from Beth's bunk, a sacred possession in both their opinions, and combed through her tangly, frizzy mess of waves. She pulled her up into a ponytail, and exited the cell. Beth and Ivy sat at a makeshift table, and gobbled down the oatmeal Carol place on from of them. Carl soon came in later, looking extremely tired, and sat in between the two girls. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He gave a smirk, gently pulling a strand of Ivy's frizzy hair. She sighed, it was all good natured teasing. "You don't look to great this morning either." Beth teased him back. Ivy reached across Carl and high-fived Beth." I had tower duty last night" Carl yawned. Beth nodded her head in understanding and Ivy followed her lead. She had only been here a few days, and was still trying to adjust to how things worked around here. She still felt unwanted and like a liability. Carl's father, Rick, soon appeared and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright y'all. As we know, I promised Ivy a search party would be sent out to try and find her group. Of course, if we find them, they can chose to join or take Ivy and leave. If the chose to stay, we'll have to ask them a few questions and make sure they're safe. Alright?" Rick gave his slow speech. The members of the group nodded, and went back to what they were previously doing. Rick went over to the table where Beth, Carl and Ivy sat. "Hey. Look, I think we're gonna send out a small search party. We don't know these people. Or Ivy all that well. The longer you're here, the more comfortable you'll become. You'll gain our trust. Maybe we'll risk more for you." Rick said, a harsh edge in his voice. Ivy took a deep breath before speaking. "That's fine, thank you. I see saving your sons life means nothing in the ways of trust?" She bristled. Rick sighed and looked her dead in the eyes. "Look. I appreciate what you did. But we can't trust everyone. It's gotten us in too much trouble before." Ivy nodded, she understood. It was still insulting though.

An hour later, a group of three left the prison. Michonne opened the gate, wished them luck, and departed. Ivy glanced at Carl, who gave her a reassuring smile. "Lets get going." Daryl said. Ivy was glad the crossbow expert had agreed to come along. He seemed like a good man, and could be helpful in a tricky situation. Ivy herself had to go. There was no doubt about it. Carl went with her, of course. He wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened and he wasn't there to help. "Any ideas on where we should be headin'?" Daryl asked. "That way." Ivy pointed north, straight into the walker infested woods. Daryl nodded, sighed, and put the crossbow into position. He began to lead, but Ivy stopped him. "I've got this." She said firmly, stepping to the front of the pack. Daryl turned and gave Carl a look. "I like her." Daryl mouthed to Carl. Carl gave him a sly smile, implying he did as well.

They had been walking for some time now, with no progress. Daryl had split into a different direction, calming he saw squirrels that would be good for dinner that night. Ivy has let Carl take the lead for a little bit, a decision she soon regretted. "Ya know, say we- Ahh!" Carl's sentence ended abruptly as he slipped into a hole. Moans and growls came from the hole, soulless eyes and hungry arms scratching up at him. "Carl!" Ivy yelped, jumping forward to help him. She tried to pull him out, as he kicked at the walkers below him, successfully knocking the heads off a few.

A growl came from behind Ivy as a walker grabbed her hair. She let go off Carl, falling back to save herself. "Ivy!" Carl cried, pulling himself out of the ditch. The walker topped onto Ivy, trying to get it's next meal. Ivy reached with one hand for the knife she dropped, the other pushing the walker away. She struggled to get away, the walker opened it's mouth, ready to take a bite of her neck. Ivy closed her eyes. It was over. She heard a thud, opened her eyes, and saw the arrow in the walkers head. Daryl stepped on he lifeless body, pulling the arrow from the dead creatures head. He walked over to Ivy, offering her his hand. She accepted it, stunned. He pulled her up and went to see about Carl. "You okay, kid?" He asked him. Carl breathlessly nodded and walked over to Ivy. "Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned. "Yes. Lets keep going." She was focused. She readjusted her ponytail, grabbed her knife, and continued on. "Are y'all coming or not?" She asked. The two men scurried after her. "You'd be a fool to let 'er go." Daryl quietly told Carl before catching up with Ivy.

How could she be so foolish!? A walker had snuck up behind her! She had to be more careful, that was too much of a risk. Thank God for Daryl. And it was good that Carl was okay too. Now, onto more pressing matters, she thought to herself. Where was Chris? The rest of her group? The cabin? As If it was a miracle, the old cabin shack appeared in front of her. Her eyes filled with happiness, she rushed towards it. She remembered to keep her cool, and slowed her pace down. Well, not too dramatically.. She cautiously opened the cabin door. The stench of rotting flesh hit her nose. She slowly walked inside, hoping Carl and Daryl would catch up at some point. She tripped and fell to her feet over some object. She looked over to see what it was. She let out a squeal when she saw what had once been Mianna. "Oh no! No no no!" She screamed. She shook the body, as if it could still be alive. It was long gone, and she knew it. She still shook though, until it's arm fell off.. Ivy backed away in udder disgust and astonishment. "Chris? Chris! CHRIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran all over the cabin, searching every inch. No one was there. She dropped to the floor, and sat in silence for a moment. She didn't cry. No, crying never helped. Tears were a waste of time and energy. A few moments later, Daryl and Carl busted into the cabin. They saw Ivy sitting alone, silently. "I'll.. Uh.. Watch outside for anything." Daryl said quickly and left. Carl nodded and slowly made his way towards Ivy.

"Ivy..?" Carl called softly. Her big, doe, green eyes looked up at him. He could se sadness in them. But more. Something much more. Fury. She would never give up. She was no quitter. A flame burned inside her. He say beside her and opened his arms. She crawled into them, wordlessly. He held her for a long time, and no words were spoken until she stood up and began to leave the cabin. She walked out, looked from Daryl to Carl and said only two words. "Lets go."


	13. Reincarnation

Chapter 13:

A/N: Here it is. Remember, writers live for reviews!

"Ivy. Wait. Slow down. Please. Ivy!" Carl called after the young woman. Fury flashed in her eyes as she whipped around to face him. "What?" She growled. He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at it as if it burned her skin. "You've gotta calm down." Carl pleaded with her. "Why?" She spoke harshly, her words cutting him. "You have to breathe. Process this all. We can stop. Night won't be here for a few hours." Carl gently explained. "We need to keep going. Get back to camp. Well, your camp. My camp is back there. It's destroyed. Torn apart. My friends, what's the left of them, are dead. I just.. I don't know. Okay? Please. Lets just keep walking." It was Ivy's turn to plead. "I just-" Carl began to speak, but stopped when Daryl put his hand on Carl's shoulder and pulled him away. "Look Carl. That girl is gonna need time to grieve. When I lost Merle, I held it in. That didn't ever help. But she wants to do it that way. Let 'er. She'll learn." Daryl spoke with wisdom and experience . Carl sighed, but nodded his consent.

They walked. Daryl leading, Carl in the rear. Ivy sandwiched between them, just in case anything should happen. On the way, a walker stumbled towards Ivy, which would be it's last mistake. Daryl raised his cross bow, but Ivy help up her hand, signaling him to stop. The walkers blood drenched hair covered the undead eyes. Bites were all over it, it's left arm barely attached. Ivy's green eyes glared as she approached the monster. Her knife plunged through it's head. Sh pushed it down, stabbing continuously. It gargled and tried to take a bite of her arm, but her rage pushed her through. Daryl gave Carl a pointed look. Ivy stood, kicked the walker. Blood splattered her face and clothing. "We all handle loss differently." She said simply before walking again.

When they finally reached the prison, Maggie opened the gates to let them in. Daryl and Carl went into the safety. Ivy froze, a blank expression on her face. Walkers moaned around her, slowly closing in. She didn't move. Her eyes did not blink. She glanced over at Daryl, their eyes locking. He paused as well, before running to her, Carl close behind. Ivy looked up at they sky, a smile plastered across her face. As if in slow motion, she hit the ground as walkers came closer to her unconscious body. Daryl and Carl ran, fighting off walkers. Maggie dashed out, grabbing Ivy and trying to pull her into the prison. They all ran in, locking the gate. "Ivy!" Maggie screamed. Maggie grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. She took a deep breath, feeling better after she found one. "Lets get her inside." Carl said, lifting Ivy into his arms.

Ivy's breathing was shallow, and she trembled in her sleep. Beth sat beside her, wiping the blood of her face with a wet towel. "C'mon. Ivy. Wake up." Beth pleaded with her. Carl busted into the cell, rushing to Ivy. "Is she okay?" He asked. Beth sighed and stood up. "Might be a concussion, I don't know. Daddy woulda known.." Beth said sadly. Carl stiffened at the mention of Herschel and gave Beth an awkward hug. She sniffed back tears and left the cell. Carl winced and though of going after her. He couldn't leave Ivy though. He pushed loose strands of her curls out of her face. She froze in her sleep, before suddenly jolting up straight. She hit her head on the steel bed frame, yelping as she did so. "Holy mother of-" she muttered angrily before seeing Carl beside her. She gave him a weak smile and laid back down slowly.

"Are you feeling okay? You passed out for a few minutes." Carl asked her. "I guess.." Ivy muttered confusedly. "You were thinking 'bout somethin' and you just fell." Carl said cautiously. "Chris. He worries me. I'm worried." Ivy said in a rushed manner. Carl didn't know what to say, so he remained silent. The awkward silence was broken by a new visitor. "Carol asked me to bring some dinner to the pretty new girl." A sweet voice said. "Thanks, Judith." Carl said smiling as be took the food from his sister. She smiled bashfully and went to her brother for a hug. Ivy tilted her head, looking at the child. Judith's warm brown wavy hair reminded her of someone she knew once. Her big brown eyes did the same. Judith left the cell, and Ivy turned to face Carl. "Who is that?" She asked. "My little sister, Judith." He replied. "She looks nothing like you." Ivy remarked. "There might be a reason for that." Carl muttered quietly.

"She looks like someone I knew. Before all this happened. He was like an uncle to me. " Ivy said. "Yeah. She doesn't look much like our mom." Carl said. "Where is your mother?" Ivy timidly asked. "Dead." Carl said simply. Ivy stared into his eyes, and put her hands over his. "You didn't..?" She asked. "I did." He said nodding. "I'm so sorry.." Ivy said in a hushed tone. "It's been so long ago, that I'm used to it. Judith's here now." Carl told her. "Judith.. She.. I hope you don't mind me saying this. But she looks just like my 'uncle' Shane." Ivy said. Carl froze and removed his hands from Ivy's. He backed away from her, somewhat shaking. "Carl?" She said softly, standing up. She quickly sat back down, the pain was still there. "I'm sorry. I didn't know me saying that would upset you." Ivy apologized. "Huh? Oh. I just.. She's not.. I'll leave you to rest now."Carl said, turning on his heels and rushing out of the cell. Ivy sat, dazed. She sighed and laid back down. She needed to rest. Closing her eyes, she drifted away from this world of terror and into a world of dreams.

Review, review, review! :D


	14. Hope Found In Judith

Chapter 14:

Sometimes it happened. Sometimes those days came where she sat and thought. Those days where she wasnt bubbly, talkative and sassy. Those days where she froze our everything. Chris, her group, and nowadays her newest problem: Carl. A week had passed since they found the empty cabin. A week had passed since she had spoken with Carl. She kept hope that Chris was out there and looking for her, but day by day it faded. When that happened she shook herself mentally. He would never give up on her! How could she even fathom such a thing? She could and she did. Beth tried to talk with her about it, tried to make her feel alive again. But the once sarcastic girl with emerald eyes wouldn't even crack a smile.

She helped Carol make lunch, she helped Daryl clear walkers off the fence. She went through the motions, but didn't feel like trying. She had always had a hopeful outlook. But where had it gone? She sat on the bleachers in the prison courtyard, watching Judith chase around a butterfly. Ivy gave a small smile, Judith was the symbol of joy and hope. Judith caught her eye and ran over to her. "Ivy! Ivy! Come play with me!" She cried gleefully. Ivy's heart began to ache, as she reached out and took the little girls hands in her own. "Maybe later Judy. I have to go on guard duty now." Ivy said sweetly. Judith scowled, and began to pout. "Promise?" She asked, holding out her pinky. Ivy bit her lip and cautiously stuck out her pinky. "Pinky promise." She giggled.

The man in the guard tower looked relieved to see Ivy, his warm brown eyes filled with a need for rest. He left and she took a seat. She crossed her legs and pulled her curls away from her face. She glanced down at her wrist, looking for a hair band. She remembered Maggie had borrowed it from her. She cursed under her breath as she felt the sweat form. She stood, and looked over the railing of the tower. This was safety. The fences provided a sense of security. But just outside of them laid hundreds of flesh hungry biters. Chris and maybe even the rest of her group was our there. Why should she be ticked away so safely without them? It wasn't fair. They were fighting for their lives while she made soup? This wasn't okay. Why should she deserve to even be alive? She took a deep breath and a shaky step closer to the railing. She could end her loneliness. She end this empty feeling. Her arms trembled as she held tight to the railing. She swung a leg over, still clinging to the railing. She did what you were always told not to do, and looked down.

Judith wasn't in the courtyard playing. Carl wasn't out farming. Beth wasn't clearing off the fences. It was empty. She pulled her leg back in. She cared about these people! She couldn't do this. Then again, Chris was out there. She put the leg back over the fence. Carl was here. She pulled it back in. Chris, her love, could be dead. She put the leg out and thought about dropping. She swiftly pulled the leg back in when the tower door opened with a wham! She twirled around quickly, only to see sweet little Judith.

"Ivy, you're not supposed to do that. It's dangerous. Come on, you look sad." The six year old said in a gentle voice. Ivy stuck out her hand and Judith grabbed it. "Are you okay?" Judith asked, trying to be an adult. Ivy laughed at her attempt and picked her up. Swinging her onto her back, she said "How about a piggy back ride?" Judith giggled and nodded. Ivy felt the world brighten a little, and shook her sadness away. She had to live. She had to fight.


End file.
